


【好兆头AU CA】Little An-Joe 我的天使

by PineappleMike



Category: Gallowglass - Fandom, Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 好兆头, 好兆头AU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleMike/pseuds/PineappleMike
Summary: 好兆头AU，老蛇Crowley x Joe(Gallowglass)尽量不OOC 尽量开学前更完orz这篇是送给叶子的，祝大学生活一切顺利！[比心]





	1. Chapter 1

冷冽的风卷走树上枯黄薄脆的零星几片叶，上下翻飞着，突然一片斜斜地撞过Joe白嫩无暇的脸蛋，留下一道若有若无的红印。他皱皱眉头，忍不住轻轻吸了吸鼻子。

冬天快到了呢，他心想。

抱着自己此时全部的家当，Joe颓唐地靠在墙根，望着来来往往的路人，仿佛在看一个与自己毫无关系的电视剧，世间无数角落，却找不到自己的归属。人们来去匆匆，总知道自己要去哪里吗？可自己，又为什么活得像个傻子。

他想到了未曾谋面的父母，鼻头禁不住一酸。下一对能收留自己的好心人在哪里？下一个能遮风挡雨的家在哪里？下一顿无忧无虑的饱饭在哪里？

Joe盯着繁忙的街道看了许久，一个小小的邪念趁他不注意攀上了他的思路，好像一滴墨水滴在洁白的宣纸上，一点一点弥漫铺散开来，渐渐牢牢地占据了他的脑海。他腾出手揉了揉太阳穴，仅存的一丝理智告诉他抢劫是不对的，更何况想想自己的小身板，也大概算不上很有威慑力的类型。

可是好饿啊。肚子好像听到了他的想法，不争气地低低呜咽起来。

在来来回回地和自己争辩了几百回，天都快要黑透的时候，理智屈服了。

他索性放下了自己手中的包裹，礼貌地托旁边好心的流浪汉暂时看管一下，自己一边紧张地四处打量，一边缩头缩脑地朝着一家杂货店慢慢地挪。“我就是去看看，”他对自己说，“就是看看。”

他的心几乎要跳出嗓子眼，强烈地撞击着他瘦弱的胸腔，咚咚，咚咚，咚咚。

他小心翼翼地推开杂货店的门，门上拴着的铃铛发出一声脆响，Joe下意识地打了个激灵。杂货店老板疑惑地上下打量着他，皱了皱眉头，转头继续结账。

Joe暗暗松了口气，像小猫埋伏一样蜷到摆着刀的货架后面，把自己缩到最小，观察着店里的情况。他感到自己的头要爆炸了，太阳穴突突地跳动着，一点点风吹草动都好像触电，让自己浑身颤抖。不干了吧，他劝自己，就这么好好地走出去，做个好孩子。

可惜，就差一点。

下一秒，他眼睁睁看着自己的手伸了出来，拿下了一把大菜刀，在手里沉甸甸地握着。

Joe的眼睛瞪大了——这分明不是自己的动作。脑海中一个魅惑的声音响起，开始催促他——想想你拿到的报酬，想想你冬天有地方住了，这是上天给你的补偿，是你应得的。声音油腻顺滑，像条游蛇嘶嘶作响地在Joe混乱的脑海中游走，顺着他脆弱的理智盘旋而上，撩拨着他摇摆不定的心弦。

声音好像有魔力，拉着他的理智扯着他一点点下沉，陷入无际的黑暗。

隔着一层迷雾，他看到自己举起了手中的刀，三步并作两步冲到了收银台前，颤抖的小奶音冲破了自己的喉咙，“抢劫！”他的心跳得很大声，仿佛雷声一下下震荡着自己的耳膜。他的手抖得很厉害，可能下一秒就会让菜刀脱手飞出去。这一定是自己在做梦，他想，只是个噩梦而已。

时间好像静止在这一刻。

下一秒，仿佛慢动作一样，Joe眼中的世界剧烈地震动——一个身形魁梧的人从Joe的背后猛地禁锢了他的双手，一个吃痛，Joe哀鸣着放开了菜刀。双臂被迫扭到身后，Joe摇摇晃晃地，被赶来的警察押上了车。

Joe连连回头，可是自己的全部家当，和那个慈眉善目、当初信誓旦旦绝不离开的流浪汉，都不见了踪影。他的理智重新回来了，心里突然涌起的一阵的悲伤哽住了他的喉咙，他不禁低声啜泣了起来。

“这下完了，全完了。”他捂住脸，泪水涌动，源源不断地淌下他细腻的面颊，留下道道泪痕。“我为什么会这么做啊...我不会敢这么做的…”

“啧啧啧，”马路对面一个戴着墨镜，一身黑色的人懒洋洋地倚在墙边看着这一出好戏，“这周的任务，可算完成了。”

* * *

Crowley今天还没有完成他这周的邪恶份额。

在天使身边的时候，自己不会故意做所谓的“坏事”，但现在天使被召回了天堂，不知道要过多久才能回来。他问过Beelzebub很多次，可是Beelzebub每次都是一脸坏笑地耸了耸肩，嗡嗡地讥讽他怎么没看住，丢了男朋友。

Crowley心想，要你管啊。

现在好了，天使也没法帮自己干活，业绩摆在那里又不会自动刷上去，Crowley只能天天被迫营业完成任务。

他吹着口哨，步子轻快地来到了地铁站。转眼已经快二十多年了，希望天使在天堂过得还算舒服，什么时候能回来找自己呢。自从Aziraphale去了天堂，自己的宾利里面总留着一股奶油蛋糕的香甜气味，Crowley每每坐进去都忍不住想到身边笑得比蛋糕更甜的那个天使。天使离开一年后，他终于忍痛卖掉了宾利。

所以他只能坐地铁。

他下到月台上，一抬头，怔住了。

Crowley记得每一个自己诱惑的人。倒不是因为他怜悯他们，或是对自己的诱惑有丝毫愧疚，他只是把他们当成了一个个纪念品，偶尔看到了都忍不住观赏一番被诱惑的后果。

所以他毫无困难的认出了不远处两年前那个抢劫未遂的男孩。

这个男孩摇摇晃晃地站在月台的边缘，脸上是哭干了的泪痕。他半仰着头，深一口浅一口地换着气，像是离开水的鱼儿，急切地想要吸到一点氧气。他望着监视器那逐渐接近的列车，又看向眼前黑漆漆的车道底部。

“自杀”这两个字就像白纸黑字一样印在他的脸上。

他还只是个孩子模样，Crowley心想，他要是进了地狱【1】会被那群魔鬼折磨得够呛的。他想到了满脸癞癞巴巴的Hastur，不自觉地瘪了瘪嘴，地狱里面什么时候能注意一点形象。本来不该想这些的，只是自己对孩子总是有些奇怪的怜悯之心。打量着这光滑的小脸，Crowley突然犹豫了——他应该是属于天堂的人，我现在在他脑海中找不到一丝邪恶的想法。

Crowley有些乱了心绪: 引诱一个本该属于天堂的人，这件事他不是没做过。后果…他的心不禁揪了一下。这个天使，在天堂工作这么久，都不给自己写个明信片啥的，怎么当年在地球上反倒那么积极，每次出差都要寄回来一打，美丽的风景背面啰啰嗦嗦写满了天使自己总结的当地美食品鉴大集。

犯不上为了每周的业绩去捅这么一个潜在的大篓子，他皱起了眉头。这么纯洁的心灵自己极少见到，即使行走地球六千多年，也只有极少的几个人拥有这样洁白单纯，充满爱意却又无比谦卑的心。可是这么纯净的人，是怎么在两年前被自己诱惑的呢？Crowley想不明白，但是本能告诉他，千百年难遇的一个天堂的人，却要自杀跑去地狱，这件事不太寻常，或者说，太不寻常了。

突然的动作让Crowley 顾不得细细考虑到底有多么不寻常，本来一直斜瞄着Joe的他本能地向前扑去，向后拉倒了已经前倾的年轻人。两人在冰凉的地砖上翻滚着，停下时，Joe正好在Crowley的怀里。

Joe扑闪着自己长长的眼睫毛，一时没有反应过来发生了什么。他快速打量了一下周围的情况，圆圆的眼睛突然瞪得更大了。此时的Joe微微地张口喘着气，软软地躺在Crowley的怀中，顶着一头卷毛像只虎口脱险而惊魂未定的小绵羊。

“哦！”Crowley的目光对上怀里Joe水灵灵的眼睛，连忙放开了刚刚抱住Joe的双手，理了理自己凌乱的发型，扶正了有些歪斜的墨镜。“咳，我可不是故意救你啊，我只是碰巧路过...恩...”Crowley艰难地在脑海中搜索一个不会很生硬或者太丢恶魔脸的解释。“一个恶魔救了个人，”Crowley心想，“说出来那可太掉价了。”

但是Joe没等他说完，就一下子扑入Crowley的怀抱，疯狂地抽泣起来。后者不禁怔了一下，皮囊的生理惯性让他接受了这个拥抱，他别扭地拿指尖点了点Joe背上的蝴蝶骨，“好了别哭。”Crowley心想，多亏天使教自己人类的礼仪，不然现在早就把怀里的人踢的远远的了，何况还要容许他把眼泪蹭到自己衣服上。

“我可以跟你走吗？”怀里的人嗫嚅着，“我没有地方可以去了...谢谢你救了我。”他断断续续地抽噎着，眼泪已经流不出来太多了，被泪水冲得红红的眼圈含着一点泪光，好像小羊羔温顺的等待主人的发落。

Crowley歪头想了想，这不失为一个好安排。想到以后有人替自己干活，不用什么事都自己动手，说不定又能回到天使在的时候的清闲时光呢。他突然觉得这次营救有点值。毕竟，哪个恶魔不懒嘛。

“那你就跟着我吧。不过你得听话。”

“好！”Joe破涕为笑，还吹出了一个小小的鼻涕泡。

【1】：基督教信奉自杀会下地狱。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夹带私货：电影The Legend of 1900 用了里面的人物1900  
没有看过的不影响阅读，但是强烈推荐去康（我最喜欢的电影  
我感觉越来越OOC了...哭  
这篇文好像比我想象中长了一点...

“…我可以睡在沙发上，或者车库里，哪里都行！”Joe边走边絮絮叨叨，不时吸一下刚刚哭出来的鼻涕。

“不用，你睡床上。”Crowley双手插兜，摇摇摆摆地踏着蛇步，随意地踢开一个立在街边的易拉罐，里面的可乐汩汩地洒出来，身后传来流浪汉的咒骂声。

“真的吗？”Joe笑着轻喘，眼里满是不可置信，“长这么大，从来没有人对我这么好…”他怯怯地咧开嘴，露出一口整齐洁白的小牙，“谢谢你Anthony，你真好。”

“我不好。” Crowley咬牙切齿瞪了他一眼，“闭嘴，不许再说谢谢。”

身为一个恶魔，不仅救了人，还被人夸赞道谢，Crowley觉得他盼着这个小孩帮他干活的耐性快要被生生磨没了。

Joe不确定地咧了咧嘴角，想反驳却又不敢，还是乖乖闭上了小嘴。

一进门，Joe忙不迭地伸手接下Crowley的黑色外套，和自己的薄外套一起挂在了衣架上，然后忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“对不起…房间里养花了吗？”他怯生生地开口。

Crowley挑起一边的眉毛，“我觉得你只是冻着了。我没养花，我养一群傻乎乎的叶子植物。”

他领着Joe来到了他的大型温室，植物的叶子开始轻微的颤抖，这一切被Joe看在眼里。他一边感叹着高大油绿的植物，忍不住伸出手，轻轻拽了拽一片刚长出来的小叶子。

“哦！”他小声轻呼，“我没想到它是活的。”他尴尬地看了看断在手里的小半片叶子，又不好意思地瞄了瞄面前黑着脸的男人，手犹疑地乱晃，不知是丢掉好还是假装安回去比较好，心里不禁打起了鼓。

Crowley大手一挥，“随便丢土里就行，无所谓。”

这让Joe又凭空生出些感动来。今天早上，他还是一个刚刚出狱的人，身无分文，无家可归。现在这位好心人不仅救了自己一命，还给自己安排了一个住处，就连把他心爱的植物弄坏了都毫不在意，甚至还要给自己腾个床睡…他鼻头一酸，低下头。

Mr. Crowley简直是天使下凡，他想，能对我这样一个陌生人出手相助。唯二让他疑惑的是，他不准自己叫他Mr. Crowley， 就连Crowley也不行，只能是Anthony。还有他从来不摘墨镜。

不过对现在的Joe来说，这点小怪癖，简直就像汪洋大海中的一滴墨水一样无足轻重。

毕竟Anthony救了自己一条命。

…救了？

难道我真的要自杀吗？

他努力地回想，却只记得当时如同铅块般沉重的内脏，还有像沼泽一样包裹吞噬了自己的无际黑暗。他记得自己双手抄在兜里，僵直地走下地铁站入口，走过空旷无人的廊道。他隐约听见了自己当时沉重的呼吸声，温热气体呼入冷冷的空气中，好像马上就可以凝成白雾。他记得自己走到月台上，隔着层雾在看张贴的急救守则，看监控器里逐渐靠近的澄黄刺眼的车灯，还有深深的像坟墓的深坑一般的轨道。他记得自己感受列车来临时的冷风拂过自己的脸颊和短发，还有内心涌起的一阵如释重负，好像鲑鱼溯流回到自己出生的小溪，鸟儿飞回了自己幼年温暖的巢穴。

他记得站在那里他笑了，想起二十多年的辗转在寄宿家庭，被周围人欺侮嘲笑，还有两年前自己的一时冲动——他笑了，牵动了满是风干泪痕的双颊。

“明天我们上街给你买几套厚实外套。”Crowley的声音把Joe拉回了现实，“你这样不过几天就得感冒。”

* * *

Joe紧张地扯着自己的外套。

他没想到Crowley说的睡床上，是他们俩一起睡在一张双人床上。

“过来，”Crowley皱着眉头，冷冷地看着Joe，“别墨迹。明天还有事呢。”

Joe轻轻笑了，企图掩饰自己的不安。他尽量把自己的动作放到最小，最轻柔地掀开了小半边被子，蹭了进去，然后从被子里扯出自己的外套，不顾Crowley疑惑的表情，铺开来挡在自己瘦瘦小小的胸膛前。

“差点忘了。”Joe突然摸到了兜里面的一小瓶药。Crowley看着他掏出小瓶子，伸手随意地要过来，开口问道，“这是什么？”

“医院开的药…治我的病。”

难道拉回家了一个病秧子？Crowley心中暗骂了一声。他把药瓶扔回给Joe，没有注意到上面一行小字，“服用请勿饮酒。”

“吃完快睡觉。”

日子不平不淡地过了几个月，Crowley渐渐习惯了身后跟着一个屁颠屁颠的男孩，把手里的东西全数交给Joe，自己两手揣在裤兜里大摇大摆地走。而Joe自然看不懂Crowley的低语和响指，他还以为恩人只是有着奇怪的小习惯，喜欢偶尔停在某些街口或者店内，好像哼唱着歌曲还打下响指做节拍。

冬天已经过去了，草坪渐渐笼上一层薄绿，枝头的鸟儿已经忍不住在清晨唱上一只小曲儿唤人们起床。风中偶尔地会有花香飘过，Joe就会负责任地轻轻打上几个喷嚏，证明周围确实有花开了。

这是平常得不能再平常的一个春天的夜晚。

两人蜷在沙发上，目不转睛地盯着电视屏幕。突然屏幕像受到了电磁干扰一样开始抖动，雪花一瞬间铺满了整个屏幕，又一下子消失。取而代之的是Hastur的一张大脸。

“你听没听说，最近有个特别厉害的钢琴师，地狱里面传说他会进天堂…”Crowley忍不住转头好奇地看了眼Joe，他还是无动于衷地盯着屏幕，原来不是恶魔看不到啊，Crowley心想。

“…总之我们想要这个人来地狱。现在大家莫扎特贝多芬这些都快听腻了，你给我确保这个人过来弹点新曲子，流行的那种。具体信息会在信里面说明，你尽快动身，别搞砸了，我们可没有书面警告。”

Crowley怔了一下，流行的？是自己听岔了吗？Hastur这种守旧的老古董，连唱片都不知为何物，竟然想要流行的曲子？

电视的画面又恢复了。

Crowley当时没当回事。不就是诱惑一个音乐家吗，能有多难，自己之前也干过好多票了。

“妈的！”拆开信后Crowley还是没忍住骂了出来，“什么鬼音乐家，地址竟然在船上？”

“走吧， little Joe。我们要开始真正的工作了。”

* * *

Joe拎着小提琴匣，摇摇晃晃地跟在Crowley身后登上长长的舷梯，踏上了这艘巨大的船。人来人往，Joe好奇地四处打量着，想要把一切尽收眼底。二十多岁的他还是第一次坐船离开英国，所有的一切在他看来都是万般新奇。

Crowley是船上新招募的一流小提琴手，而Joe是他的贴身侍从。

到了房间，Crowley把门一关，暗自施了咒阻断所有隔墙之耳，一步并作两步跨到Joe的面前，双手扶住了他的肩膀，“现在说正事。我可以信任你吗？”

Joe被突如其来的靠近吓了一小跳，他赶紧疯狂点头，小卷毛一颤一颤地，甚是可爱。

Crowley放开了手，指了指床，“那我想，你需要坐下来听。”

Crowley开始讲述他为一个组织干活，目的就是为了引导某些特定的人做一些事，满足组织下达的命令和要求。他特地隐去了地狱，恶魔这些专有名词，但是其实并不影响整个的叙述。他还讲到自己曾经有一个同事，好得像个天使，喜欢魔术和美食，经常帮自己打打掩护或者做点本该是自己的活计…说着说着，他突然有点哽咽。他咳嗽了一下，企图掩饰过去。

“…总之，现在我们现在只需要引诱船上这位钢琴师做点坏事就行了，比如自杀啊抢劫啊杀人啊什么的…”Crowley看到面前的人脸都绿了，赶紧补上，“咳，little Joe，我开玩笑的。”

“我叫你做什么你就做什么，别多嘴别问，懂吗？”

“没问题！”Joe刚刚紧绷的脸一下子放松了，笑得好像阳光撒满了这间只有一个直径半米的圆形小窗的小房间，“你救了我，从今往后你说什么，我做什么。”

Crowley低头看看坐在床沿的Joe，忍不住伸手揉了揉他的一头卷毛，嘴角微微上扬，" Good, my faithful little Joe."

Joe接下了Crowley给他的任务，混迹于船上的员工中，开始打探这个钢琴师的来头。他善良可爱，又总有一点害羞的性格总让人想要好好搂上一把，所以很多东西不需要怎么拐弯抹角就全知道了。

他知道了这个钢琴师叫1900，遗弃在船上被好心的船工收养。之后一直在船上长大，从未下船踏上过陆地。人们还说，他从未学过钢琴而无师自通——他的钢琴声，如同天籁，让无数听者落泪。

就像是一个弹簧被逐渐压缩，想要反弹的力量就越强，Joe听得越多，就越想见到1900的真面目。他不敢去找Crowley问，每天把自己探听到的新消息禀报完之后，就悄悄地在船上四处溜达，暗暗希望能和本人打个照面。

大海也有自己的喜怒哀乐，行船总不可能指望永远风平浪静。

海洋对这艘不速之客怒吼着，它把船卷到高峰，又抛入谷底。闪电轰鸣着撕裂像墨水一样的天空，巨浪一个接着一个拍打着船舷，和成一首壮美的交响曲。船上走廊里滑满了各式各样的掉落的或是从房间中溜出来的东西，随着船的颠倒，一会整齐地滑到左边，一会滑到右边。Joe在走廊里，抱着一个桶狂吐不止——Crowley想要喝酒，派他出来拿一瓶，可是没走两步，Joe就滚在了地上，像一个骰子被摇来摇去。

他用余光瞄到远处一个身着西装的人缓缓走来，即使地面左右倾斜依然如履平地。来人在他身旁站定，语气轻松仿佛含着笑，“朋友，你还好吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下章开始刀了。。。但是最后会HE的  
害这篇也比我预想的长了很多，果然一开始就收不住手。  
Crowley和Joe的车车

Joe勉强地抬起头，影影绰绰地看见面前的人。这是个中等身材的青年，一身笔挺端正，演出时必不可少的燕尾服，深陷眼眶的黑色眼睛全然没有这个年岁应有的成熟，眼神顽皮地左右跳跃。他稍稍歪着头，好像一个七岁的孩子看到了橱窗内展示的新奇玩具，微微笑着打量瘫软在地板上的Joe。那个笑不是嘲笑，Joe心想，是那种让你忍不住和他一起笑的亲切。

“晕船了吗？”来人轻松站稳在他脚边，双手抄在裤兜，语气似在嘲笑。

“你是那个新来的小提琴手的侍从是吧，我或多或少听说了你的一些‘侦查工作’。”他轻笑了一声，“跟我来，我有法子治好你的晕船。”

Joe忙不迭爬起来，跌跌撞撞地追着神秘来人的稳健脚步，在光洁的地板上滑出一道道之字形的步伐。头顶的水晶吊灯叮叮当当地响着细碎的声音，全数被外面咆哮的海浪的嘶吼吞没。来人信步走到舞厅的钢琴前，很自然地坐了下来。

哦！Joe心向上一提，原来他就是…

船猛地一摇，Joe扑在了三角钢琴上，边缘硌得很痛，他一时失了力瘫软着趴在琴上，小声地吸着气。地板向另一侧倾斜，他没办法只得撑开手掌，牢牢把住光滑的琴盖，像一只小壁虎紧紧地黏在上面。

“请帮我把轮锁打开。”男子嘴角含笑，仿佛在谈论他要去吃个下午茶般轻松自在。

“什…什么？”

“相信我，把轮锁打开。”

“轮锁是什么？”腹部的痛减缓了一些，Joe直起腰，疑惑地望着琴凳上端坐着的男子。

面前的人大笑了起来，“不错，是我忘记了，你只是个侍从。我以为你和你那位小提琴手大概是一对儿呢，他难道没有教你点乐队的基本常识吗？”

即使是这样一种窘迫的境地，Joe也突然觉得自己的脸有些发烫。他吭吭哧哧的想要解释他们没什么关系，但是男子的笑打断了他。

“我开玩笑的，”他的眼睛里充满童真，“现在麻烦帮我打开钢琴的三条腿下的轮子的锁。”

Joe的眼睛瞪大了。他环顾了一圈空荡荡的舞厅，要是打开了锁，那钢琴岂不是…他的心里微微抖了一下，但是看着对方深黑色的眼眸满是认真，他只得蹲下来半趴在地面上，一个一个地打开轮锁。

钢琴开始在广阔的地板上滑动，“最好赶紧上来，”男子欢快的半吼叫盖过轰鸣的海浪，“不然待会就来不及了。”

Joe想也没想，就跳上了琴凳的另一侧。

起初他还在每一次钢琴奔向柱子或是墙壁时害怕地用手遮住眼睛，整个人缩成一团，但也许是身边的人演奏出的音乐具有让人安心的魔力，也许是每次都能化险为夷，Joe渐渐地放松下来，环顾四周，海浪摇晃着他们，在音乐的伴奏下跳着一曲华尔兹，音乐和上了每一个节拍，前进与后退，回旋与转身。

Joe看着身旁的年轻男子，忍不住自己的嘴角上扬。“你一定就是那个1900了。”他的声音里充满了仰慕，“我现在真的不晕船了。”

1900微微欠身，“不客气。那么你是…”

“Joe。叫我Joe就好。”他有些紧张，不知要不要伸出手和身旁的1900握一下，手拿起来又放下，来回几次后看1900沉浸在音乐的律动中，只得悻悻作罢。

风浪越发猛烈，他们舞步的幅度也大了起来。两人一起惊呼，一起大笑，在诺大的舞厅中，早已忘记了外面的狂风暴雨，他们像是两个孩子偷了大人的车，在无人处漂移，尽情地撒着欢。

忽然一个大浪拍来，船倾斜出一个巨大的角度，地心引力拉着他们直直地奔向琉璃大门——这一次他们的速度实在太快，眼睁睁地他们撞碎了这片玻璃大墙，薄薄的玻璃碎片洒了一地，还有好多洒在钢琴上，他们的头顶。“嘶”Joe的脸颊被割出一道浅浅的伤口，他轻轻皱起眉头。

钢琴畅行无阻地滑动在走廊里，大海好似在摇动一个平衡球游戏，而他们就是那个忠实按着路线滚动的钢球。Joe紧紧地把住了钢琴的边缘，十个指尖过于用力已经隐隐发白，他眼睁睁看着钢琴拐过了一道弯，向前直冲过去，面前是….

是他和Crowley的房间门。

Joe不受控制地紧闭双眼，“求求你不要，不要撞上。快停下。”他在心里万分焦急地祈祷着，整个人蜷在琴凳上。“不好…”1900刚开口。

“轰。”

“是谁他妈的撞坏了老子的门？？？”如果人发怒的时候可以散发怒火的话，那此时气冲冲走出房间的Crowley大概已经把方圆三米之内的一切生物烧灼成灰烬了。Joe小心地睁开眼，映入眼帘的是穿着一身纯黑色睡袍的暴怒的Crowley，他简直能看到Crowley周围散发出的白热的火焰。他看到Crowley的目光在自己和1900之间扫了几个来回，最后停在了自己的脸上，或者是自己右脸的伤口上？Joe不敢确认，他有些胆怯地低下头，等待Crowley的发落。

“你，回我房间等我。关上门。”Crowley的声音竟然异常的冷静低沉，Joe却没有感受到一丝暖意。墨镜下的眼神仿佛能射出刀子来，把他捅得千疮百孔。Joe顺从地去了，在身后带上了门，趴在门后把耳朵紧贴在门上。

“抱歉，小提琴手，我们玩得有些太开心了。”孩童恶作剧之后的得意写满了1900的脸上。

“我会跟船长说这件事的。”Crowley嘶嘶地低声威胁道。

他险些忘记了自己的任务是把1900带下地狱，因为他现在正有此冲动。这也许是少有的几次，自己能和地狱的想法达成一致的时候吧。Crowley突然觉得有些好笑。

“你赶紧下船吧，陆地上那么多诱惑，我就不信不能引你堕落。”Crowley向1900的脑海中种下了一颗异念的种子，催着它生长。

Joe隐约听到门把手转动的声音，忙不迭地向后退，也许是船突然晃了一下，也许是退得太急，一个不小心磕到了床腿，他小声抽了一口气，身体没平衡好就向后倒在了床上。

Crowley阴沉着脸打开门，看到Joe小声喘着气半躺在床上，右脸的伤口快干了，一道暗红色的血痕横亘在他原本白嫩无暇的脸蛋，像是圣洁湖面突然开出一朵鲜红色的荷花，恶魔似乎与生俱来地对这种吸引毫无抗拒力。

他三步并作两步迈到Joe的正上方，伸手粗暴地掐住Joe的下巴强迫他跟自己对视，“你还记得，今晚我叫你去干什么吗？” 

Joe抖抖索索，“去…去拿酒。”

“酒呢？？？”Crowley大声吼道，不知是不是Joe的错觉，墙上画里的向日葵，都好像和自己一样颤抖起来。

Joe无言以对，只得用乞求的眼神可怜巴巴地看着Crowley，期望能从宽发落。

“不说酒，我看你没用，早就自己找了喝了。你们俩今晚，干了什么？我怎么反而觉得，你是那个被引诱堕落的人呢？”Crowley危险地俯身，火热的气息喷到了Joe的脸上，他像被火焰燎到了般向后瑟缩了一下。“你们看起来，玩得很好嘛。”Crowley咬紧牙关，嘶嘶地吐着每一个字。 

“Anthony，他没有干别的，他只是，想帮我治晕船…”

“听好了！”Crowley慢慢凑得更近，伸出舌头舔了舔他脸上的伤口，腥咸的味道唤醒了他内心的猛兽。他对着Joe的耳朵冷冷地说，“除了我叫你做的，不允许再做任何其他事。你是我的（You are mine），你也只能是我的。” 

Joe耳道内的绒毛被吹拂着，他小小地打了个寒战。下一秒，Crowley的嘴唇狂热地吻上Joe颤抖的软唇，堵回去一声小小的惊呼。恶魔的舌极具进攻性，轻易地撬开Joe的牙关，带着一丝血色的腥咸和红酒的醇厚在他的口腔内肆虐。Joe条件反射性地双手扶上Crowley的胸口，两只小手只隔着一层薄薄的睡袍轻轻地搭在他硬实的胸肌上，触感让Crowley从小腹直窜上一股火苗，炙烤着他的理智。他忍不住伸出双手死死地固定住Joe的小脑袋，更猛烈地缠着他的舌头汲取着他口腔的每一寸，牙齿研磨着他的下唇。Joe长而细密的睫毛轻轻颤抖，他被动地接受着热烈的接吻，鼻翼夸张地扇动，企图吸取一点氧气避免自己窒息。

也许是不满于自己一直弯腰俯身，Crowley放开嘴唇已经通红得仿佛涂了唇彩的Joe，一把将他按倒在床上。

他直起身子，抻着脖子整理了一下自己睡袍的领口，“脱。”

Joe咬住了下嘴唇。他抬头看向墨镜下方的那双眼睛，在确认自己没有听错后，慢慢地微微抬起上半身，抓住衣服的下摆把T恤衫从头顶脱下来。然后缓缓地解开腰带，褪下有些微旧的牛仔裤，浑身上下只剩一条白色的平角内裤。突然的寒冷和暴露让他一激灵，两条细胳膊上细细的汗毛都挺立起来，他犹疑地抱胸弓着腰，像一条青涩的虾米等着下锅。

“过来，”Crowley伸手拉起Joe，两人的胸几乎贴在一起，Joe的呼吸倏地绷紧了。“现在，脱我的衣服。”

迟疑的手畏畏缩缩地解开系在精瘦的腰上的腰带，恶魔不耐烦地一抖，把睡袍抛在地上。Joe望着面前古铜色的仿佛一尊雕塑般线条分明的手臂和腰线，硬实的胸肌和腿间那明显大于常人的性器。他紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，艰难地吞下口水。此时那性器已经抬起了头，涨成了紫红色，前端吐出几滴晶莹。

“舔。”

Joe的眼睛扑闪扑闪，他愣了一秒才意识到自己要做什么。他小心翼翼地换了个坐姿，跪在床上，一只手小心地扶着阴茎，用嘴唇含上了龟头，用舌头轻轻舔舐。“嗯….”Crowley发出一声满意的叹息，双手伸进了Joe头上的小卷毛中。Joe卖力地用自己灵活的舌头调弄铃口，也不忘顺着一路舔下去，顺着突起的青筋，把笔挺的鼻头埋到耻毛中，直至火热的呼气让Crowley再也不能忍受这缓慢的前戏，他的双手箍住Joe的头，一挺身大半个阴茎没入了口中。Joe努力地忍住干呕，龟头堵得他的喉咙胀痛，眼里不禁涨起了泪花。他一边抬着泪眼看着他的Anthony，一边尽力地吞吐。

海浪拍来，船猛地一个摇摆，Joe失了平衡向前倒去，一下子把整个阴茎尽数吞入，Crowley忍不住发出一声低低的吼叫，Joe突然收紧的喉头让他欲罢不能。但是Joe终于忍不住泪水，大颗大颗的泪珠滚落脸颊，流到他的伤口惹得他疼得发抖。

Crowley注意到了身下人的颤抖，慢慢从他口中退出来。“这个小家伙这么努力，可真是有点让人怜爱呢。”Crowley赶忙纠正自己的想法，“呸，我是恶魔，恶魔不会可怜，更不会爱。”

他低下头，看着依然跪在床上还在低声抽噎的Joe，轻轻打了一个响指。

Joe惊奇地摸向自己的脸蛋，发现那里除了道道泪痕之外并无半点疤痕。“怎…唔”

头上的人压下来，侵略性的吻夺走了Joe口腔内的最后一丝空气，他费力地配合着，尽量跟上Crowley的胡搅蛮缠，酒精的气味又一次铺天盖地地席卷了他的大脑。Crowley并不满足于吻。他舔舐啃咬着每一片白净细嫩的皮肤，舔过泪痕，咬上颈窝，转着圈舔上锁骨，Joe在身下小小地吸气，扭动着身子迎合Crowley的唇齿。Crowley向下探寻着，鼻尖划过Joe起起伏伏的胸口，一张嘴含住了一颗暗红的豆粒用牙齿摩擦，得到了一声模糊的呜咽。另一只手也没有停下，在乳晕处画着圈圈，不时捏挤，Joe在刺激下忍不住拱起腰，喘着气求Anthony。

Crowley也等不及了。他猛地扯下平角内裤，里面早已挺立的小家伙弹跳出来，打到Crowley的胸前。“看来你已经，等不及了呢。”Joe红了脸，羞涩的边喘边露出几颗小白牙。Crowley抓住了小家伙开始上下套弄，身下的人忍不住向后仰头，露出漂亮的脖颈和精致的锁骨，嘴里溢出一声接一声的呻吟。Crowley精准地在Joe就快要到达临界点的那一刻停下来了，“Please….?Anthony….tony….?”Joe又带上了哭腔，他努力向上挺了挺腰，细瘦略有小肚子的腰轻轻颤着。

“换一句。”Crowley也喘息着，面色带上一丝潮红。

“我属于你（I am yours）。” Joe捧近了Crowley的脸，努力地吻了上去， 挺起腰，“我只属于你，Tony。”

两腿间突然有了火热的异物侵入，痛感像触电般从下身传到大脑，Joe没抑制住一声痛苦的惊叫。

“小声点，”Crowley低沉磁性的声音呼在Joe的耳边，在Joe看来极具魅惑“别忘了门都被你撞碎了….你想让谁进来转转看吗？”

Joe忙忙摇头，死死咬住了自己的唇，咬得下唇发白。

“放松，little Joe。”

恶魔律动起来，每一次进出Joe紧密的小穴带来的快感，简直比他的小舌头还要让Crowley战栗。他狠狠地操弄着这个年轻的孩子，肉体拍打的声音愈来愈烈，却都淹没在轰鸣的海浪声中。每次Crowley深深地操进去，总能顶到Joe的敏感点，Joe的腰软得仿佛失了知觉，他搂着Crowley，沉沦在他的节奏中。“啊….”在一次深狠的顶入时，Joe射了出来，白色的浆汁落在小腹上，他的臀猛地一紧，Crowley也达到了高潮，掐住了Joe细嫩的臀肉尽数把种子播撒进去。

闪电劈下来，银白色的光透过小小的舷窗，闪耀在两具温存着的交缠的躯体上。

“谢谢…”Joe气息不匀，他撑起上半身轻轻啄了下Crowley的唇。

Crowley轻轻笑了一瞬间。

Joe突然感到头有些发晕，眼前的色彩渐渐斑驳起来，像是一幅在阳光下晒了很久的油画一点点脱离了色彩和轮廓。也许是海浪在摇摆，但是他竟然莫名地觉得自己睡在了摇篮里，甜美的漆黑梦境从身后逐渐包裹住他，仿佛黑色的茧，困住了他的手脚。他的心脏狂跳不止，但是手脚却渐渐不听使唤…

“Tony…”

Crowley再转头时，Joe似乎已经睡过去了。

“Joe? Joe? Joe?!!?”Crowley觉得事情不对了。

下一秒，是他披着凌乱的睡袍抱着Joe冲出了房间，旁若无人地直冲到医生的房间，“救救他，救救我的Joe。”他低声地哀求着。

一天一夜后，Joe终于醒了过来。

但是Crowley却并不在船上。“他昨天下船了，”好心人告诉Joe，“没有说去多久。”Joe闪亮的眸子黯淡了，他揉了揉被角，“果然我生病让他受够我了吗…”

海边的长椅上，歪歪扭扭地坐着一个一身黑衣的人，但是来来往往的过客都不曾在意。

Crowley望着潮起潮涌，思绪万千。上一个上床之后说谢谢的那个奶油味的天使，你在哪里？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许有人忘记了，剧里只说不能饮酒，私设是Joe吃的药大概是抗抑郁的药（在Chap2有提到）。因为不能饮酒，所以Crowley把酒送进了Joe的体内，导致了Joe突然晕厥...有点雷我知道，但是我就是想这么写啊呜呜呜。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两小时激情写作  
下一章完结！

Crowley隔了二十多年又一次踏上了通往地狱的正门电梯。踩在梯级缓慢下沉时，他伸展了一下有些冰凉僵硬的手指。这条路自从天使去了天堂报道之后他就再也没用过，原因很简单，慢慢地下沉入水总有种窒息感，他其实从来就不太喜欢。以前有个人可以陪他一起走，可现在没了。他总是用余光瞄到一个白衣的虚影在自己旁边，但是转头又找不见什么实体。

“我们怎么知道，”Hastur厌恶地皱起脸，“问完了没事快走。”

可是今天Crowley打定了主意一定要问出个结果。

“那头的人总知道吧？帮我牵个线就行。”Crowley还想说他知道天堂地狱的上司都互相关系不错，但是看到Beelzebub阴沉冷笑的脸，他把后半句生生吞了回去。

“我们不认识那边的..那群。”Beelzebub生硬地说。他不敢太惹恼了Crowley，但也绝不想让Crowley看出自己这点恶魔不该有的胆怯。一个能泡在圣水里安然无恙的恶魔， 指不定哪天就抢了自己的位子呢。他有些又羞又恼，为什么一个吊儿郎当，一点恶魔该有的样子都没有的恶魔，能让自己都惧怕三分？

肯定是和那位天使男朋友待太久了。

不如把他打发去天堂，万一被扣下什么的，也算甩掉了一个烫手山芋。

“你自己去那边找吧。”Beelzebub挥了挥手，既是挥走脸前面的一团苍蝇，也是赶面前这个大苍蝇走。

Crowley的脑子飞速转动着，“等等！”他大踏步地向前，鼻尖险些撞上和他差不多高的Beelzebub，对方抖抖索索地没站稳向后踉跄一步，不想和Crowley有任何的肢体接触。“我知道你们之间有联系，看在我一直是地狱最勤奋的员工的份上，让我见他们一面，我就接着回去干活了。你们还想不想听1900的琴声了？”

Crowley满意地在Beelzebub的眼神里读出一丝慌乱，他缓缓地向后退，背起了手。自己挖到了金矿，原来他们的确听腻了古典音乐。

天堂的白刺得Crowley的眼睛生疼。白晃晃的地板和墙壁没有了乱涂乱画总觉得失了生机，死沉沉得像是无形的壁垒压在心头。Crowley不知道自己为什么这样，明明就快要见到自己的天使了，心里却悻悻的莫名压抑。他把手抄在兜里，抑制住微微的颤抖，重心在脚尖倒来倒去。明明想见他想到疯魔，却又奇怪地不敢见面。自己该怎么开口呢，见面了说些什么呢，Azi又会对自己说些什么呢。毕竟又二十多年了，也许他根本不想见自己呢。

“呦呦呦，这不就是大名鼎鼎的Crowley吗。”一个油腻腔调的天使挂着假笑转出来，紫色的瞳孔里面冷冷的像是周围的白光白墙。“你来找Aziraphale？为什么？”

“有些地球上的安排需要沟通。”Crowley撒出了他来的路上琢磨了很久才定下来的拙劣借口。

“可是他已经不在地球了。”

“是以前的安排。”

“不见到Aziraphale你是不是不会善罢甘休的？”Gabriel挤出一个大大的假笑，“难道你要赖在天堂跟我们瞎扯这些没用的借口吗？”

Crowley耸了耸肩膀。

紫瞳天使收起了笑容。“果然小爱让人盲目。”他上上下下打量着Crowley，后者觉得他一定看到了自己布料下微微发抖的手和墨镜后放大的瞳孔。“那我告诉你好了，以后不要再来上天堂找你男朋友了，清洁要好久呢。”Gabriel撇嘴斜了一眼Crowley的脚下，仿佛光洁的地板已经被他熏黑了。

“他死了。”

“死了？”

“天堂发现他背叛了他自己的阵营，早就一把火处决了。”Gabriel耸了耸肩，又挂上了假笑，“想起来，他临死前还留了一封信。”

“信呢？”

“一起烧掉了。”他仿佛真情实感地笑了起来，“你不会真的以为我们会精心留存一个叛徒写给敌方的遗书吧？你以为我们是什么，是慈善组织吗？”

Crowley知道他没有说假话。天堂这群怪物知道说真话比假话更能伤到人。

死了？

他的Aziraphale，那个甜甜软软的天使，死了？

还有那封信。

傻傻的Azi啊，竟然还期望天堂这群怪物能留下这封信；傻傻的自己啊，竟然还指望天堂这群魔鬼能放Azi一条生路。信里面也许写了他爱自己，又也许是他想自己，又也许只是他当初那些明信片背后的美食推荐。想到这，Crowley也笑了起来。

笑得脸生疼。

他回去了，垂下头像一个丧家之犬在海边游荡。恶魔是不需要睡眠的，他觉得自己需要好好冷静一下。于是各大新闻小报上都出现了一个神秘红发戴墨镜的男人，在海边长椅上几乎一动不动地看日出，看晚霞，接连看了好几周。期间有小孩子跑到了他的面前，用小小的手在他眼前挥舞，他仿佛没有看见，目光好像透过手掌在看远方。于是旁人说，他多半是瞎的。Crowley很快速地转头，墨镜下的眼神狠毒到吓得说这话的人心里哆嗦了一下。于是短时间内没有人再说话。

他看金灿灿的日出，看海面上远处的汽船，均匀沉稳的海浪像是天使在自己身旁熟睡时的呼吸声，一下一下抚着自己心里新鲜流血的伤口。他看血红色的晚霞，看繁星满天的夜空，看空中的飞机毫无感情地来往。就这么坐着，好像坐了六千年那么久。

“Anthony！”

他假装没有听见。

“真的是你！你为什么会在这里？”Joe絮絮叨叨的奶音源源不断地灌进Crowley的耳朵，“我还以为你丢下我了呢，如果要看海我们可以一起看啊！我看到报道就觉得那个背影一定是你，果然没有错…”

Crowley有时候觉得Joe真的像是一块牛轧糖，扔进嘴里开始挺甜的，一嚼就黏到牙上怎么弄都弄不下来，比如现在。

“去办了点事。”

Joe怯生生地笑了，“办得怎么样？”他细细地盯着Crowley的脸。

“不怎么样。”

“那我们现在去哪？反正我找到你了，你去哪，我就跟着去哪。”

Crowley隐隐地觉得这句话很熟悉，好像自己许多年前也讲过。

他站起身，“走吧，我们把没干完的工作干完。”

Crowley的手搭上了Joe瘦弱的肩膀，也许是要一个依靠，也许是需要一点身体接触。不知道为什么，他现在似乎很脆弱地想要一个拥抱。

他们回到了1900的大船上，Crowley惊奇地发现所有人都对Joe关照有加，简直成了众人的孩子般宠着。他和钢琴家的关系更是让人咋舌，说到1900，人们总带上“1900和那个金发小孩”。

Crowley觉得这单生意不为地狱做，也可以当作是为自己做。

诱惑渐渐起效，1900自从听到了岸上的种种，萌生的下船的想法开始冒出了头。再加一个情的筹码吧，Crowley心想，不消半月他肯定就忍不住了。

夜里睡觉时，翻身的Joe无意识地抱住了Crowley。他没有推开，反过来轻轻地搂紧了瘦小的身板。

黑暗中，他叹了一口气。


	5. Chapter 5

1900终于是没有下船。

人们看着他一步一步地走下舷梯，驼色的大衣在碧蓝色海水的映衬下十分耀眼。船员们列在船侧，都像是亲人目送第一次远行离家的青年不停地向他挥手致意。Crowley注意到身边Joe的呼吸略显紧凑，他的手紧紧地抓着栏杆。他大概不知道自己每次紧张的时候都会咬住下唇，Crowley想，这简直把他内心的不安剖开来看了个清楚。

走到半截，1900突然停下了脚步，接着用力地抛出自己的礼帽，礼帽打着转在空中画了个弧形，落进水中。

周围开始有了窃窃私语的嗡嗡声。人们交头接耳，谁也不知道他为什么要来这么一出。

1900好像什么都没有看见，又好像什么都看见了。他坚定地转身，像刚刚一步步走下去一样，一步一步稳稳地走回了船上。

“什么玩意儿？”Crowley暴躁地揪住Joe的衣领，“你说什么？”

“我的意思是，我可能跟他讲过，不要下船...”

“你什么？？”

Joe努力地缩小着自己身体所占据的空间，好像要缩到床垫里面让自己消失不见才能避开Crowley的怒火似的，但支支吾吾的辩解只是火上浇油。

在Crowley和Joe一起在餐厅共进晚餐时，这位海上钢琴师正坐在琴前将修长灵活的指尖抚上黑白的琴键。旁边的人架好了机器，世界上第一张在海上录制的唱片即将诞生，每个人都按捺不住自己的笑容。

想想看，1900天籁般的琴声传遍大街小巷，上到总统下到平民，无论是鉴赏家还是几岁的孩童。毫不夸张地说，天堂里的音乐也不过如此了吧，人们这样想。

窗外路过一个金发的女孩，对着单面的窗户把被海风吹乱的长发捋到耳后，1900看得入了迷。他的手指在琴键上轻柔地跃动，琴声流淌而出像是躲在叶子后的小鹿看着远处心爱的人儿，一举一动都触动着心弦却又久久不敢上前。船的另一端，两人的晚餐近了尾声，Joe小心翼翼地擦去嘴角的碎屑，抬头对上Crowley忧郁得如同乌云聚集的眼神。

“您究竟怎么了？”Joe吞吞吐吐了好几遍，终于忍不住问出口。

Croweyl摇晃着高脚杯内的红酒，浅淡的暗红薄薄地挂在杯壁。“我讲一个小故事，你想听吗？”

Joe用力地点头，连头上的卷毛都跟着颤巍巍地抖。

“曾经有两个...人，他们属于敌对的阵营。但是日子过了很久，他们渐渐地发现自己离不开对方。”

“他们是爱人吗？”

Crowley点了点头，又摇了摇头。“也许吧。其中一个人，他喜欢穿浅色的衣服，喜欢收集书，吃甜点，我们权且叫他天使。另外一个人，喜欢穿黑衣服，喜欢摇滚乐，宾利车，喝酒，是个恶魔般的存在。”

Joe听得很认真，长长翘翘的睫毛微微地震颤，睁大的眼描画着克劳利的每一个转瞬即逝的细微表情。

1900的音乐渐渐入了佳境，害羞的小鹿从叶子后探出头，小心翼翼地和心上人对视。

“他们俩就好像…磁铁的两极，一切都是相反的，却莫名其妙地互相吸引。他们本该是互相阻挠对方阵营的工作，但是这两个人决定，既然注定要互相抵消，不如相互结盟趁机少做些活，还可以享受对方的陪伴和大好的时光。时间就这样过了很久，两人渐渐习惯了对方在自己身边。”

“有一天，其中一个人的上司给了他一个任务，任务重大，会让两人无法向从前一样过自己的舒适日子。恶魔劝天使和自己走，不要顾自己的阵营，但是天使拒绝了。”说到这，他忍不住叹口气。

Joe突然吸了口气，开口想要说什么，但被轰隆隆的吵闹声打断。人们蜂拥着起身，“第一张海上录制的唱片”有人高喊着。他试探性地看陷入回忆的Crowley，墨镜后的眼神让他捉摸不透。对面的人突然起身，“走吧。”

在下船的人群裹挟着那位姑娘让1900终于没有来得及送出手中精心包装的世上唯一一张唱片、说出自己练了一宿的词时，远远看着1900因失望而略佝偻的背影的Crowley知道，自己快成功了。

“陆地上的世界，真的像大家说的那样好吗？”1900双手垫在脑后，仰躺在甲板上看星空。

“是陆地还是海上，好像并不那么重要。”Joe侧躺着用手支起头，笑着露出一排奶白的牙。

“嗯。”1900陷入了沉思。

“你明不明白，这样做我们的任务没办法完成？你我要永远被困在这个破船上了！”Crowley生气地踱步，“我就差一点了！就差那么一点！撒旦啊！”

他突然逼近了Joe，“而你，你根本不明白自己在做什么。”他揪起Joe的领子像提一只家猫一样拎起，“你是故意的吗？”

“你为什么要逼他下船？”Joe有了哭腔，边小声说边吸鼻子，“他下了船，也许就弹不出那么好听的曲子了。”

“因为我还有一些东西没告诉你。”Crowley用力捏住Joe的下巴，注视着他泪眼汪汪的样子。

“我就是那个魔鬼。我天生就是做这一行的。”

Joe扑闪着眼睛，一滴泪缓缓地顺着脸滑下来。他打了个寒战。

“怕了吗？”Crowley紧紧地盯住，像是溺水的人绝望地抓住手边的稻草般，他也急切地想要抓住点什么，哪怕一点。当然，他不知道自己在期望一个怎样的回答。

Joe慢慢地，却又坚决地，摇了摇头。

“你...？你疯了吗？我是恶魔！是地狱来的，让人恶心教人堕落入十八层地狱的恶魔！”Crowley激动的气息喷在Joe的脸上，声音嘶嘶地盘住他的全身无法动弹，Joe不禁回忆起多年前的杂货店，好像也是这样一个声音钻进自己的脑海，撬动每一块理智的砖企图让整座房坍塌。他好像一瞬间明白了什么，也许这本身就是个圈套甚至是深不见底的无底洞，但是他不后悔就这么跳下去，一点也不。

“我其实早就大概猜到...我不在乎。You saved my life. You are my guy. ”

Crowley气得笑出来，“Little Joe，我没有救你，恶魔不会救人。”

“无所谓的，我不在乎。”他抬手擦了擦留在脸上的那滴泪，认真地看Crowley，“对不起，我没想到会是...会是这样。”

这个道歉可以有很多意思，Crowley抿着嘴恶狠狠地点了一下头。沉默笼罩两人，心里都在转着不同的事。

“所以最后，故事的结局是怎么样？”

恶魔垂下了头。

“他们赢了。”

Joe悄悄松了口气。

“但是我输了，输掉了我的天使。”

Joe稍稍向后撤，看着眼前的人和他不自觉攥紧的拳头，心扭着揪成一团。“我很抱歉，Crowley。”他轻轻地说。

Crowley看到Joe瞳孔里自己的倒影，倒影映在弥漫的痛苦中。他好像透过迷雾看到当年天使在自己邀他去半人马星座时眼里的挣扎，看到自己回来后无数次噩梦中天使被处刑时眼里的绝望。两双眼睛重叠在一起，他竟看不分明。他又看到了自己几年前在地铁站将Joe从列车轮底救下，到现在自己都不明白那时的冲动从何而起；他看到了自己和天使那一晚再平常不过的道别，还有Beelzebub的嘲讽和Gabriel的冷冰冰的紫色瞳孔。

去他妈的天堂和地狱吧——这一刻开始，他成了个叛逃的恶魔。

一切都仿佛没有关联，一切又都冥冥之中注定如此。

“没关系，little Joe，我已经找到我的天使了。”恶魔把Joe拉进自己的怀里，揉了揉手中Joe的金色短发，嘴角颤抖着不自觉地挑起。

窗外隐隐暮色中，海浪如同两人逐渐平稳的呼吸，一下一下。


End file.
